


Hit the Showers

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: This is an old RP i want to share becuase there is a serious lack of Rodimus x Ultra Magnus right now. Read the notes to know how this should be read.Rodimus goes into the community showers on the Lost Light for a wash, and a bit of 'him time'. Magnus walks in on him. Fun ensues.





	Hit the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> With the acception of the first five paragraphs, and one other the structure goes as such
> 
> Rodimus  
> Rodimus  
> Rodimus
> 
> Magnus  
> Magnus  
> Magnus
> 
> And so on. i added some extra spaces between each segment to further help. I hope you enjoy this!

Rodimus entered the Wash Racks, letting out a satisfied sigh when he was the only one in there, which meant more hot water for him.

Heading right for the largest stall, he flicked on the switch and waited for the jet of water to come down and splash him right on the back of the head. Shivering as the water seeped deep into his seams, he smiled and turned around. He could feel grime stuck in his joints falling free and he increased the water pressure before turning back and facing the jet.

"Hmm." He hummed, tapping a ped on the floor before opening his interfacing panel. Might as well self service while nobody was around. It was late enough that nobody should walk in on him. Only Magnus, Ratchet, and maybe Swerve were still up at this time. 

Rubbing around his spike as it pressurized, he let out a satisfied sigh. 

"Ah that good." Stroking a little harder, he stepped back a bit, letting the water douse his stomach and hips.

 

The cycle had been orderly. Nothing had gone wrong for once. No fights, no messes. Just good old fashioned order. Ultra Magnus liked that. And with his monitor duty running to an end for the cycle, he was looking forward to a nice deep cleaning before recharge.

He entered the wash racks, spotting a bit of yellow and red from the corner of his optics. He turned more fully to look, now looking at the back of Rodimus. It would be good to give him a last report.

“Rodimus, I... I... What in Primus’ name are you doing?!” So much for his trouble free cycle. Magnus stormed over to the captain of the Lost Light, half a mind to wrench his hand away, “This should to be done int he washracks!”

 

Startled Rodimus turned and tried to hide himself from his second in command, crossing his arms. Leaving his spike out, he just started at Magnus.

"Nobody is around! Can't a bot get a little self servicing in? Hmm? While he cleans himself up? No better place to do it!" he turned his back to Magnus, continuing to wash himself.

"You know maybe if you did this once in a while you wouldn't be so....angry all the time." Pulling at the platting on his hips, he wrenched a stick that had wedged itself in there out. "Could have done it at my desk." He said, not looking over his shoulder at him and smirking. "Maybe I should have..."

 

“You could do it on your berth. Even if it does... Leave a mess.” Magnus almost shivered at the thought, but kept his composer, “And i have no need to do that. I am perfectly content with... Waiting for a partner.”

He looked Rodimus over, rather perverse and inappropriate thoughts going through his head as the smaller mech talked about servicing himself at his desk. 

“Put that away before someone else comes in and sees.” he muttered, his fans clicking on rather loudly.

 

Rodimus snorted, continuing to scrub his armor before trying to get his back and having a hard time reaching.

"Yeah well pick somebody then. We're in the middle of space with only the same bots on board every day. So if you don't pick one of them then you will be waiting while." He managed to get the bottom of his spine but shouldn't reach his shoulders. "And Only Ratchet is up at this hour, and he never leaves the med bay so stop worrying will you." 

He turned to face his second in command while rinsing off his back. "Are you hot or something? You're fans are on." He turned back around sighing.

 

“I do not think many of the others on this ship... Enjoy my company.” Magnus said, taking a steel sponge in hand. He paused for a bit, but the visible grime made him close the distance, scrubbing where Rodimus couldn’t reach.

“With how carefree you can be, sir.” he put impasses on the sir, “I feel I need to worry for the both of us.”

He had Rodimus lean over, spinal struts spreading so he could clean better. “No... No I’m not hot.”

 

Letting out an audible purr, Rodimus shuttered his optics at the lovely feeling of the grime coming free.

"You need to stop being so serious all the time. Smile once in a while." He looked over his shoulder and smiled big and wide before looking back forwards, leaning into Magnus' touch. "Go to Swerves once in a while and have a drink with the crew." 

He sighed. "All you have to do is be more open. You're so closed off. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I have made it this far." He laughed and rolled his shoulders. "Any places you need grime cleaned that you cannot reach." he looked over his shoulder again, one eyebrow raising.

 

“I do not like the little hole Swerve tends too.” Magnus said disdainfully, clutching the steel sponge a bit tighter. He pondered for a moment, unsure if he should let Rodimus clean him.

“If I was not here Cyclonus and Whirl would have killed each other. The whole ship would be in chaos.” he said matter-of-factly. He stopped squeezing the sponge, holding it out to Rodimus, his eyes darting on his slowly depressurizing spike and back to his face. His fans went up a notch higher. Slag.

He turned his back to Rodimus, sitting on a bench. “The... Middle of my back. I have the most issue there.”

 

A sly smirk and Rodimus took the sponge from him before he started to work on him.

"Well, I'm sure all those problems would have worked themselves out in time. Let Cyclonus and Whirl beat each other up, they'll get over is sooner or later. And that's what I'm talking about." He dipped the sponge into Magnus' seams, working out quite a bit of gunk. "if you actually went there once in a while you wouldn't think it was a hole. Have a drink with some of us, let lose. Have some fun for once." 

He shifted on his peds, reaching up high to get close to the top of his spine. Both his belly and his hips bumped Magnus' back, including his spike.

"Why are you so reserved all the time. There is nothing in the rule books that say you cannot have some fun once in a while." He kept scrubbing, completely oblivious. "I'm telling you Mags, things would be a lot less stressful for you if you wrote maybe 40 less reports."

 

“Yes. it would have worked out because one of them would be dead.” Magnus held firm on this fact, “Which is unsatisfactory.”

His engines sputtered feeling the hot spike press against him, unsure if it was intentional or accidental. Knowing Rodimus, it was intentional, but he gave his superior the benefit of the doubt.

“I can... I can have fun if I want to. But this ship needs to be run smoothly.” He stuttered his optics, his fans now going quite loudly. He liked being cleaned by Rodimus. Far to much. His servos were getting far deeper then his could.

 

"You can have fun?" Rodimus snorted, digging between the seams some more. "Prove it." 

He rinsed the sponge he sighed. "Actually just never mind, I don't think I'll ever get though to you." He reached up again, his spike poking him once more. "I don't think it's in your programming...you probably deleted it." 

He felt the hot air from the fans. "Are you alright or what?" He asked, pulling away a bit and letting the water spray Magnus.

 

It was always like this, Rodimus telling him to let loose. Go have fun. He didn’t need fun. He liked the order. Order was fun. Being clean was fun. 

He turned around, glaring down at Rodimus. What he was about to do would certainly break protocol. “If I show you I can have some fun, would you stop bothering me about it?” when the red mech nodded, Magnus leaned down, kissing him hard.

He quickly pulled away when he felt the smaller’s glossa press to his lips, not keen on getting oral lubricants on his face. “There, fun enough for you?”

 

A surprised look crossed the speedsters face, then a mischievous grin as Rodimus stepped closer, getting up on the washrack bench to stare into Magnus' optics.

"Don't tell me that's all you got?" He leaned back in, kissing the corner of Magnus' mouth, groaning softly as he pressed his body to Magnus' front. "You can do better than that." Rodimus dug his fingers into Magnus' shoulder seams, pulling some of the wires. "Maybe I'll stop..." He raised an optical ridge, stepping back and under the water before leaning all his weight on one hip.

 

Magnus stood, slowly walking over to Rodimus. The hot water beat on his helm as he leaned down, kissing Rodimus again. When the other’s glossa slipped against his lips again, he opened his mouth, not as squeamish this time thanks to the running water.

He wrapped his servo’s around Rodimus’ small waste, pulling him against his larger frame. he pressed into a few of the larger seems, hoping to tweak a few wires.

Magnus pulled away, his fans roaring. He cracked the smallest smile. “Not a bad kisser.” he said simply.

 

Rodimus groaned, his faceplate tinting a light pink. He kissed Magnus back, smiling when he stepped back.

"Not bad, Not bad, I'll give you that." He looked amused. "Maybe you are full of surprises." Leaning up, Rodimus started to dig into Magnus even more, mouthing some of his armor and kissing along the plating before he had to nearly climb him to get to his neck. 

Biting some of the wiring he seemed to purr in delight. "How many rules do you wanna break?"

 

Magnus grabbed his aft, helping Rodimus up so he could bite at his neck cables. He gave it a squeeze, feeling the spike slide against his chassis. He shuttered his optics, burring his face into Rodimus’ neck.

“Hmm. As many as needed.” he muttered into the other mech’s audio. He tugged Rodimus’ hips closer, encouraging the smaller mech to grind against him. 

The large servo’s of his left hand began to rub delicately around Rodimus’ currently neglected valve, wincing at the gush of lubricants. It would wash away. It would all wash away.

 

Rodimus tilted his head, releasing a wanton moan into Magnus' audio. He bit down on a main wire, tugging it a bit before suckling in some areas.

Hips hips pushed against Magnus, rubbing his spike against him, smearing some of the lubricant against him as he became more and more aroused. 

"Ah~ Magnus..." Kissing up his neck, he planted a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Oh this should be good." Groaning, he shivered, his valve clenching on nothing as it begged for attention. "Mmm." He ground against him again, optics dimming as his spike pulsed.

 

Magnus turned his head, kissing Rodimus again, large fingers toying with his outer node. “Hmm, good things come with patience.” he murmured, kissing up his jaw. He was all too aware how.. Wild the captain was in the berth.

After a bit more teasing Magnus slid the a servo inside of Rodimus’ valve, up to the first knuckle. Gently circling it inside of him before dragging it out slowly, only to push it back in a moment later.

He kept up the slow pace, sliding his servo in a bit deeper every few minutes. Rodimus was practically squirming against him now, which Magnus enjoyed immensely.

 

Rodimus gasped, glossa coming out slightly as his optics glowed white.

Angling his hips better, he tried to push more of his servo into himself, his valve clenching down on it. Leaning forwards, he rested his head against Magnus' shoulder, optics half open as he moaned.

"More~" He groaned into the lager mechs audio. "More~" His little servos dipped into more seams, tugging more and more wires before he paused a few times to shudder with desire.

 

Magnus finally slipped the full servo inside the tight valve, curling it on the way back out, touching every node it could. After a few minutes, he slowly added a second finger, repeating the slow and gradual insertion.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders to jostle Rodimus out of his pleasured daze, “I need you to tell me if it hurts. Other wise i do not think we can ever proceed to interfacing.

It wasn’t like Rodimus was a mini-bot, still, the size difference was considerate.

 

"I can take it." Rodimus gasped at the second servo, it stretched his lining painfully but he just kept moaning. "ah! Primus don't stop! Please!~" 

Optics squinting, he mouthed Magnus' shoulder, his valve clenching again on the servos, begging for more. 

"Primus I want your spike so bad." Leaning back his optics were glossy and lust filled. "Spike me?" He made puppy eyes the best he could.

 

Magnus found his enthusiasm rather charming. But not even those ‘puppy eyes’ -an odd fraise that had been picked up from earth- could get him to relent. He could cause Rodimus serious harm if he was not prepared.

“When you get used to the third servo we will move on to the spike.” Magnus said, kissing the corner of Rodimus’ mouth. His servos moved faster inside of the red mech, making him keen loudly

Finally he slowly eased in the third servo, nipping at Rodimus’ neck. He held them still for a while, waiting for the other to relax.

 

Rodimus stifled a whimper of pain into Magnus' neck. Heaving in air, he shivered, wiggling in Magnus' grip a bit until he got comfortable.

"I...ah... I can take it." Kissing along Magnus' neck, he made his way up again and planted a kiss on his lips, flicking his glossa out and licking his second in command before smirking. 

Coolant was beading on his forehead and his own fans were whirling at high speeds now. valve slopping wet from the excursive, it pulsed and fluttered eagerly.  
"Please Magnus, I'll do all the reports on my desk~"

 

Magnus scowled. He hadn’t done the reports yet? The little.... “And if you don’t do them after, I wont interface with you again.” Magnus said, slipping to his knees.

He set Rodimus down, his interface panel springing aside and his spike pressurizing instantly. He held his servos under the jet of water, cleaning off the lubricant, least it feel like they were gritty.

Magnus looked back to Rodimus, who was staring with wide optics. “Do you wish to continue, or shall we find an alternate way to relieve ourselves?” he asked.

 

Rodimus nearly drooled, his optics glistening.

"No way, come on, come on!" He spread his legs then snaked his hand down and spread his valve, presenting himself to Magnus. "Come on!~" He moaned, licking his lips with anticipation.

"I'll do them! Just come here and get on me!~" He slid his own servos into himself, slowly pulling them in and out in some sort of a show for his second in command. "I'll suck your spike later under your desk~" he said in a sing songy voice.

 

“Under my desk.” Magnus repeated. It sounded messy and it certainly broke rules, but... Maybe he would allow it. It had a... Dangerous sort of edge to it.

Magnus pushed that to the back of his processor, flattered at how hungrily Rodimus was eyeing his spike. He leaned over him, swatting his hand out of the way as he yanked his hips closer. “if that is what you really want, I will indulge you.”

Taking spike in hand, Magnus teased Rodimus’ valve for a bit, poking at his outer node. Allowing himself a small smirk, he finally eased himself inside, suddenly going slack jawed at how glorious it felt.

 

Rodimus threw his head back, chewing on his bottom lip. "Oh Primus Magnus! That's good." He looked back up, mouth slightly open as he groaned.

His legs twitched before wrapping themselves around the larger mech, trying to pull him closer. His fans were humming loudly, chestplate rising and falling fast as he panted, releasing the most beautiful whines of pleasure. 

His valve fluttered around the spike, coaxing it in more and more and giving it the occasional squeeze. He continued like that before laying flat on his back, keeping his hips tilted up at Magnus to let him work.

 

“I’m impressed, captain.” Magnus said, lifting himself up so he could look down at Rodimus, “You seem to be quite capable of handing mechs of a larger build.”

Bracing himself, Magnus gave a shallow thrust, gritting his denta at the constant rippling of Rodimus’ valve. It took a good deal of practice to have such control over the calipers. He continued his shallow thrusts, slowly sliding in deeper on each inward movement until he hit the end of Rodimus’ valve.

“Tell me. How would you like it? Fast and hard I would think?”

 

Rodimus gave a choked gasp when the spike tapped the top and his legs jerked a bit. He had offlined his optics, just enjoying the ride before tilting his head back up and looking at Magnus.

"If I walk strait I'm only doing half of the reports." He smirked, winking at Magnus and resting back down. "I'm not so easily broken~" He gave another tight squeeze and purred, his armor rippling as he dug his own servos into his armor.

 

“I better make sure you do all of them them.” Magnus stated, pulling out most of the way, before slamming his hips flush against Rodimus’. He repeated, using all the force he dared.

His cooling fans were going full blast, almost useless due to the hot water. A few warnings popped up, indicating he was overheating. He ignored them, his spike quickly and roughly pistoning in an out of Rodimus’ valve, shrill scraping sounds filling the wash racks.

He would have to get repainted and buffed after this.

 

Rodimus arched up, mouth wide as his optics burst to white. "AH!~" He sobbed, falling back down and holding onto Magnus' wrists for support. His frame bounced hard, all of his armor rattling against the powerful thrusts

His valve strained but kept squeezing around Magnus, rather enjoying the hard treatment.

"P-Primus! Yes~" He arched again, frame stiff as he overloaded unable to even stop himself, his spike shot out a hard stream of transfluid all over his own chest. "AH~ Don't stop!" he cried out over each hard thrust.

 

Magnus made a displeased face, again chanting a mantra that it was fine. They were under a stream of water. He wouldn’t get dirty. If he did, he could clean off. 

He bared his denta, having to stop moving so the more intense rippling of Rodimus’ valve passed. It would be a bit impractical to overload so soon. He wanted those reports done. 

Magnus watched as the red mech squirmed, jerking is hips to try and get him moving again. Rodimus really was quite alluring. “Patience, Rodimus.” Magnus whispered, give a very hard and deep thrust. “You will be very satisfied when this is all over.”

He arched his back, leaning forward enough to capture Rodimus’ lips for another deep kiss, his vigorous thrusts quickly resuming.

 

Rodimus bucked forwards, wrapping an arm around Magnus' head before kissing him all over. Optics lost in a hazy pleasure, he whined into Magnus' audio.

"Mmmm..." He had squeezed one optic shut while the other remained half open. His thighs shook slightly as more and more pleasure washed over him and he wailed. 

"Frag me!" He cried out, his servos digging into the back of Magnus' helm.

 

“If that is an order to go all out, Rodimus, then I shall dutifully follow it.” Magnus groaned, his thrusts gaining speed and force, servo’s leaving gouges in the metal floor.

He pulled away from Rodimus, watching his face through half shuttered optics. he awkwardly lifted a hand, cupping the side of his captain’s face, slipping a servo into his mouth. 

With a few more deep thrusts Magnus came, shivering half in delight and half disgust at the feeling of transfluid seeped out around his spike. He he gave a last lazy jerk of his hips before pulling out, leaning back to let the stream of water wash everything away.

 

Rodimus sucked lightly on his servo, crying out between thrusts before he overloaded two more times.

His chest was covered in his own transfluid by the time Magnus' had finished with him. He lay flat on his back, heaving in air, letting his fans kick on high to try and cool his burning frame. His face was a deep red, a sloppy smile on his face as he felt transfluid gush out from between his legs. Oh how he loved that feeling.

He groaned, shifting and watching Magnus clean himself of. "Oh come on its not that bad." He let out a satisfied sigh.

 

Magnus ran his hands over Rodimus’ torso before pulling him more directly under the spray. “It is that bad. If it dries on it makes you feel gritty.” 

He sat quietly, watching Rodimus lay on his back. He looked very pleased with himself, the loopy grin charming in a rather unusual way. 

Once Magnus felt clean again, he stood, is interface panel sliding back into place. he held out his hand to Rodimus, wrinkling his face at the places where his own blue pain had rubbed onto the yellow. “Come on. You promised those reports would be done.”

Back on track.

 

Rodimus whined, but stood up with him and sighed. 

"Fine...I guess so...but we have to do this again sometime." He pinched Magnus' aft, smirking a bit as he pushed his own Spike back into pace and closed his panel.

"I'm gonna break you of your cleaning desires. I'm gonna make you so dirty!" Rodimus clenched his fists and rinsed himself off one more time before trotting down the hall with Magnus.


End file.
